Lyrical Lies
by ifuckedthepaperboy
Summary: [AU] Inuyasha Takahashi is an aspiring musician, with amazing talent, in a band called the “Shikon Soul Stealers”, but lately he’s been having a huge problem! WRITER’S BLOCK! He must scramble enough songs on a demo to make it big. [Full Summary Inside.]


**Author's Note:** Sadly I trashed my old story so I hope you all don't mind! The plot that I had going on in my head seemed so cliché and I couldn't bother to post it. It was poorly written on my part so I decided to write a brand new story with a new plot! Hopefully it doesn't suck as bad as the first one, but I edit my stories myself so I might make a few mistakes and slip, although I hope it doesn't happen a lot.

Many people have noticed my writing style is different, but I'm hoping that's a good thing. I have also found a new great respect for Kikyo. I mean I didn't really like her as a character at first and I could never see her with Inuyasha. I STILL can't see her with Inuyasha, but I like her as a person. Maybe I'll throw Naraku in as a nicer guy, who knows? This is my first AU officially that I will finish because I am determined to finish and not just let this story hang around and become a huge ball of nothingness.

**Summary**: AU Inuyasha Takahashi is an aspiring musician, with amazing talent, in a band called the "Shikon Soul Stealers", but lately he's been having a huge problem! WRITER'S BLOCK! He must scramble enough songs on a demo to make it big, but will his chances slip away because of his problems or will a muse catch his eye and help him create the most beautiful music anyone has ever heard? Oh shit. Another problem has arose, what if this muse hates his guts? What will it take for him to win her heart? And what's this they have a past together?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Inuyasha Gang. I never will. It makes me a little depressive that I will never pet Inuyasha's white furry little ears or ride on Kirara's back. Nor will I ever gaze at the beautiful Sesshomaru. Heh. Too much caffine… o.o

** Get on to the R & R.**

* * *

_Sadness is all I've ever known.  
Inside my retched body it's grown.  
It has eaten me away, to what the fuck I am today.  
There's nothing left for me to say.  
There's nothing there for me to hate.  
There's no feelings, and there's no thoughts.  
My body's left to fucking rot.  
Life sucks, life sucks, life sucks, life sucks._

- **No- Cash**, "Life Sucks"

* * *

"… I know, I know, fucknuts." 

"What do you mean I only have TWO months?"

"How the fucking hell am I supposed to come up with fifteen new original songs in TWO months?"

"You're fucking crazy. I knew I shouldn't have ever hired you as my manager or my drummer."

"Feh. See you later too Miroku."

Inuyasha Takahashi's day had started off pretty shitty, just as his life had always been. No one could give him a fucking brake and as always all hell ran loose and something always went wrong with him. There were really no up sides in his life. His parents were dead; he lived with his bastard of a brother in an apartment, his best friend was a pervert and had influenced him greatly, and lastly his career in the music industry wasn't skyrocketing as he had thought it would.

His band had the crowd's attention, of course, being that they were six hottest guys in Japan, but their music was lacking something. Miroku had miraculously gotten them a deal with a record company if they were able to produce a demo CD with fifteen songs, which in their case would be extremely difficult.

The band consisting of six guys: Miroku, who played the drums, Hiten who handled lead guitar, Koga who had bass guitar, Bankotsu who played both electric guitar and electric bass was usually back-up (but he could sure rock a stage), Sesshomaru who had keyboard and back-up vocals(also Inuyasha's half-brother), and finally Inuyasha who was lead vocals and played acoustic guitar.

This close-knit band sounded awesome together, but with constant fights over who the girls loved more – which involved mostly Koga, Hiten, and Bankotsu – usually left rehearsals with nothing done. Inuyasha knew this dumb shits acted like idiots, but with their skills as musicians he knew they would go far together as a group.

They just needed to get a few songs that had a kick to them, so that they would appeal to everyone – not just the raving fan girls who probably never really listened to their music anyway.

At first the fan database was huge mostly due to girls flanking the stages and throwing their panties to the guys, but soon the some of the guys got annoyed since (most) fans would do anything to catch a glimpse of the teen rock stars.

All six of course attended Hakurei High and most students at Hakurei feared, worshiped, or envied them. The population of girls seemed to multiply as word got to people that the famous "Shikon Soul Stealers."

The band was currently unsigned, but the people loved them. Most of their songs were sad and painful and distressful, you could almost feel the emotion, but they were usually resused and repetitive a lot of bands these days had the same emotional distress, but the Soul Stealers needed new songs to get them anywhere or they'd be going back to working on their songs in Koga's garage.

Inuyasha was the named bandleader and songwriter, but lately he couldn't produce anything. All the songs he started had no endings; they ran together and had nothing to do with each other. He spent endless hours awake during the night thinking of song lyrics and chords and harmonies, but nothing would piece together. Inuyasha's life was hell as of now since he knew he needed to make some cash soon, but one of his hugest problems and biggest irritations was that he had WRITER'S BLOCK - a dreadful syndrome that usually consisted of banging one's head against one's desk thinking that ideas will magically pop out of one's mind. Unfortunately for him this had not worked and here he was now (snoring and drooling and all) on his desk.

'BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!'

"Good morning ladies and gents, this is Akiko Scott here to tell you to WAKE UP! It's six a. m. bright and early! So get up and start your day with a - "

Inuyasha growled as he threw his alarm clock across the room and yawned as he got up for his first day back at Hakurei High as a junior. He didn't particularly enough school, but as long as his friends where there school was enjoyable enough minus the teachers, the homework, and the hordes of girls stalking him and his friends where ever they went. He sighed; nothing had been really eventful in his past years at Hakurei High.

He wasn't really considered popular until he had become friends with Miroku in sophomore year. After that a lot of things had changed and boy had Inuyasha changed. He had gone from ridiculed nobody to handsome hanyou in no time, although he did leave a few unimportant people behind.

As Inuyasha walked into the kitchen of their penthouse apartment, Sesshomaru, bonked him on the head and gave him a noogie with an emotionless face, but with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Sesshomaru, although intimidating cared only about certain people, even though you couldn't really tell he cared about said people. He was mysterious and alluring and that's why most girls loved him, but he thought of them as a nuisance to human and demon kind.

Inuyasha growled and popped a piece of toast into his mouth. Something about Sesshomaru was off. He seemed … happy? No he was never happy unless he beat someone up. He seemed pleased, yeah there's the word.

"What happened to you Fluffy?"

"I told you never to call this Sesshomaru that."

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a cold glare in which he in return received. Inuyasha broke away from the stare and directed to his eyes on the piece have toast and half-open ramen laid out for him and what it seemed like inhaled all of the top-ramen's contents.

"Keh. Whatever. I'm shaking in my five inch platform shoes." At this Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows in a "is-there-something-you-have-to-tell-me" look. Inuyasha brushed the look off and continued. "What I really want to know is what happened? Did this Sesshomaru finally get laid?" Inuyasha said in a mocking tone.

"You ignorant little half-breed. I get laid more times than Miroku gets slapped."

"Oh yeah, I know you like it in the ass, Fluffy."

Inuyasha snorted and headed for the elevator with his car keys in hand before Sesshomaru could attack him. He had never seen Sesshomaru bring a single girlfriend to the house so he had come to the conclusion he was homosexual. Walking up to his car in the garage he hoped in since it was convertible, which was very useful in fast get-aways from creepy girls. Hell, every girl in school worshiped him or so he thought.

His thoughts were a mix of how he was going to write fifteen NEW songs for a damn demo, how boring and shitty the first day of school would be, and how he needed save himself from the hell Sesshomaru would inflict later. Before he knew he was at the gates of Hakurei High and parked into his designated parking spot. After they band had performed locally, the "Soul Stealers" were like the rock stars of Japan. Everyone knew they were gonna make it big.

Inuyasha hopped out of the car with his backpack slung around one shoulder and a smirk across his face. To him and everyone else, this was his kingdom, everyone loved him, feared him, or worshiped him and that's the way the world was meant to be, well at least it was most everyone.

All eyes were on him as he walked to the entrance of Hakurei, some were amazed, some were envious, and others were drooling at the sight of him. Being half-demon, Inuyasha could sense it all, he stood frozen among the crowds of people, because he could feel a familiar pair of eyes bearing into him. They were different from the rest. They expressed emotions he hadn't sensed from anyone in a while: sadness, pain, and betrayal. He had no idea why someone would look at him with these emotions.

He had done nothing wrong or at least that's what he led himself to believe. Inuyasha searched around for those pairs of eyes, but wherever they seemed to be, they were hiding from him very well. He knew he better shake it off before his friends got suspicious.

He walked up to a group of guys who were chatting amongst themselves about the ass they each got over the summer. Inuyasha sighed. Koga and Bankotsu were arguing over who got more ass or something along those lines and Miroku seemed to be talking with Hiten about the amazing concert he had seen. Sesshomaru towered over the rambling idiots and seemed in deep thought when Inuyasha decided he let the retards know he was here.

"HEY SHITHEADS!"

They had all ceased conversation and stared at their leader with smirks. There was a chorus of, "Hey Yash." and Koga's ever so welcoming, "Hey muttface." Although the guys did get on each other's nerves a lot, they were are very close and nothing could get in the way off that.

The guys continued their conversation and Miroku started talking about the babes that so happened to be at the concert and how so tempting they were just like the devil, himself. Inuyasha spaced off again.

He could feel those eyes, boring into the back of his head. This was shit was getting irritating. Inuyasha growled as if warning the person. He still couldn't figure out who it was and it was frankly pissing him off. He relaxed, as the pair of eyes seemed to turn away, if only he could find out who it was and why. The bell rang and halls seemed to be clearing out.

"Earth to Yash. Inuyasha? Hello." Miroku seemed to be trying to get Inuyasha's attention, but this wasn't working so he had resorted to scaring the shit of him. "Holy shit, Principal Kaede in a bikini."

This definitely awoke Inuyasha from his thinking and resorted to bad mental images that would stay in his mind for the rest of the day. "Oh god dammit! My eyes they burn!" Inuyasha bonked Miroku on the head.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Miroku rubbed the huge pickle shaped bump on his head.

"That." Inuyasha stopped and bonked Miroku on the head once more for effect, "was for trying to poison my mind with dirty images of an old hag and making me late for first period, hentai." Inuyasha shivered as a picture of Principal Kaede in a yellow polka-dot bikini flashed through his head. Ew.

Inuyasha rushed through the halls of the school and reached his seat. Luckily his first class was an introduction class and most students fell asleep while everyone's names were being called. He barely listened to most names of people since he could really careless and the class time seemed to flow by until, finally Inuyasha's name was called and instantly following after a shriek of praise from his fan girls and then next came free period.

He usually spent free period alone or trying to be alone. Most girls would try to follow him, but Inuyasha was quick because of his demonic powers. He headed for the west-wing auditorium where he was positive no one would be around. The west-wing auditorium was basically only used for long speeches and huge announcements so there would be no one there most likely. The drama and theatre people had taken control of the east-wing auditorium so Inuyasha was sure he was safe.

As he rounded the hallway to the auditorium, he heard a voice coming from that direction. The voice was amazing and full of passion and life and … sadness. He followed it because the voice was comforting and it led him to where he had wanted to go in the first place.

_"Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

_Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty…"_

There on the stage of the auditorium was a girl with an acoustic guitar in hand. Her face shadowed by her raven bangs and her long wild hair flowing freely and her eyes closed. She was singing her heart out and believed she was alone. Inuyasha only stood there at the door listening to her song. She seemed so familiar and yet he had no idea who she was. She was beautiful from what he could see, but her voice and her passion enthralled him more.

_"I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

_Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home_

_Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

_Without you_

_Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

_Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me."_

This girl shuddered as she finished her song. Inuyasha had the strange feeling of comforting the girl and telling her that it was okay. The thought over powered him as he ran up the stage steps and put his strong arms around her. She relaxed in his arms, but as she opened her eyes and looked up at him she stiffened. Inuyasha was frozen in shock when he met her beautiful face. Chocolate brown eyes bore into golden amber eyes. It was _her_.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whew! Haha. I'm done with the first chapter. Finally! Hope you enjoyed. I'd appreciate any tips on anything since I'm new to the writing scene. I'll update as soon as I can if the story appeals to people. I'd also appreciate no flames. Thirteen-year-old girls cannot handle hate mail, but they can handle constructive criticism. 

Oh yeah. The song belongs to Paramore. They're my favorite band.

I LOVE YOU ALL! Now Review, Please?

**samm**


End file.
